A new Lion, a new view
by Euphoric Night
Summary: I was watching Lion King kinda sad considering im 15 and my head started imagining what if there was a another lion involved in this? and this is the result. Review if you want/can and i will update fast so keep checking back...i suck at summaries.
1. Savior

**A/N Hello, to those who might read this, just want ya to know that this will include my own character Joka (jock-uh) for those who want to know how to pronounce it, anyway, ON WITH THE FIC. Oh and this might turn out strange, but who knows?**

* * *

"Well have you decided on a name Uru?" asked Ahadi, king of Pride Rock.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "The first born I have decided to name Mufasa, the second, Taka."

"Both very good names," he looked down at Mufasa, " my little cub, you will be the future king." he looked at Taka, "You will be younger, but I hope you can find a way to get along." the king sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get along just fine." his mate, Uru, assured. She looked down at her cubs, Mufasa had a golden pelt, and more than likely, would have a red mane. Taka on the other hand had taken after her pelt and had a nut-brown pelt. Both would be handsome and both would have suitable mates.

Ahadi went out and sat on the tip of Pride Rock, looking down on his lands, she knew, however, he was contemplating something in that might help his sons like each other, but is thoughts were soon put to a halt as Zazu came flew down landing in front of the king and bowing respectfully.

"Sire, intruders in the Pridelands, you should go and meet them, see if they are hostile, that sort of thing." he reported.

Ahadi looked back over his lands, and, sure enough, there were two specks on the, savannah, one was large and limping, the other looked small, tired, and worn out.

Ahadi went down to the ground and walked to the newcomers.

"Welcome to the Pridelands." he greeted, warmly, " what are your names." he got nearer and saw the older lion was wounded terribly, bleeding from multiple wounds, the cub however, maybe as old as Taka, looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Names...not..important." the older one choked out, "Please....take...care..of Joka." he requested, with the last breath in his body, right after he said it, he fell over dead.

"Zazu, get help, GO!" he told the bird. He immediately flew off as fast as possible towards Pride Rock.

Ahadi however began doing what he could attempt to get the cub to relax, but he just stood stock still, before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Four Hours Later...

I awoke in a strange cave, I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to eavesdrop, I heard the deep voice of a male lion talking, "We have to let him stay, if we turn him loose who knows what might happen to him."

"Ah, you make a valid point, Ahadi, but who knows what he has been through, he might have been raised to hate the Pridelands, and be a spy and, when he's all grown, kill us all!" said the unmistakable voice of a baboon.

"You have grown paranoid, Rafiki, in your old age." said Ahadi, "he is just a child, if I were to refuse him then others would think I am cruel, and I am not cruel, and I will NOT send a cub to fend for himself!"

"Listen to me Ahadi, you might not like it but you never know who could be trying to assassinate you."

"I understand, Rafiki, I understand more than most, but he is a CUB!" the male lion said, his temper rising. "I WILL NOT KICK OUT A CUB TO FEND FOR HIMSELF!" he roared at the baboon.

"You will unnerstand someday what I say someday, you are to trustin' in your old age." Rafiki said. "Keep him, and be careful, Ahadi, it would be a shame to lose you."

"I know, old friend, I will be careful." the lion agreed.

I listened carefully, suddenly I felt teeth gently digging into the skin around my neck and being lifted gently into the air, I was carried a few yards and set down carefully next to two other warm bodies, both felt roughly as big as I was. I was suddenly shifted as the cubs moved to accommodate my body. It was so comfortable I fell asleep instantly.

That next morning.

Ahadi looked out over his kingdom. He pondered what to do about the new cub. He couldn't just kick him out, that would go against his personal morals and his fathers. No, he would let the cub stay and take him in as one of his own, yeah. That would work. Besides, his own cubs had immediately taken a liking to him. He would have to discuss it with Uru but she would probably agree.

I shook my head and awoke, I gazed around and spoke not a word. I saw two other cubs one with a golden pelt the other with a nut-brown pelt, they were currently eating what looked like an antelope. A male lion noticed I was awake and walked over to me his head held high, and a look that almost demanded respect.

"Hello, Joka." he said warmly. He expected an answer and I knew it, but I held my tongue. "Well it seems you are not yet fit to talk, feel free to eat what with my cubs, they will welcome you warmly, I am sure." he said, "if you have any questions, feel free to seek me out, more often than not I'm in here so enjoy." and he left to attend to a squabble over den space or something along those lines. I silently walked over to the antelope carcass and began eating the leg where the meat was the most tender. The other two cubs glanced at me and both welcomed me with "Hello." to which I nodded and continued eating. They both exchanged glances, shrugged, and resumed eating. I took another bite, swallowed and stepped outside, immediately I was jumped by two full grown lionesses. I backed away hurriedly, and Ahadi immediately ran over to see what the problem was.

"What is going on here?" he said.

"The cub was trying to leave, all cubs know the rules, no exit without an older lion."

"Silence!" he said in an attempt to stop her ranting. "surely you know that he is new. He has just awoken from a two day slumber and you expect him to know? Bah, I will accept this mistake, but if it happens again, you will go back to hunting." they nodded understandingly and went back to laying by the door.

**A/N So, how do you like it so far? Answer me through your reviews, I accept all reviews so send them in! Who knows what might happen next Chappie, eh? Eh?**


	2. Gratitude

**A/N Chapter 2 is here! Such a quick update to...maybe I should get a few reviews for it?**

* * *

**Well one can hope...right?**

Night had fallen again, this time I was awake, though I was tucked back in a corner, out of the way, and was able to watch without the rest of the pride to take much notice of me.

I studied how Mufasa and Taka acted, both were conversing with two lioness cubs I had yet to meet, Ahadi was arguing about portions of meat, Uru was silently talking to a few lionesses about cub safety.

I curled up into a loose ball as I made myself look like I was asleep though I kept my eyes half open, making it seem I was asleep even though I could watch the goings on.

I soon saw that nothing interesting was going to happen, but just as I closed my eyes I saw Mufasa and Taka detach themselves from their friends and come lay down they settled themselves close to me and both fell asleep quickly I continued my watching of the events, Ahadi soon settled down with Uru and eventually all the lions and lionesses were asleep. I stood and walked to the entrance, seeing no guards I walked out to the tip of Pride Rock and laid down gazing out over the Pridelands, the view was amazing, probably even more so during the day. So entranced by the view was I, I didn't notice the shadow approach me.

"Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" said the voice of Ahadi, startling me slightly.

"Yes." I said, my first word in days.

"Ah, you speak, it is nice to hear your voice."

"I'm sorry for not speaking, I had to sift through my thoughts for a few days." I explained.

"It is okay, you might wish to know that the lion you were traveling with was given a decent burial."

"Yes, he never told me his name, it is good to know he rests in peace." I said gratefully. "Sorry for sneaking out at night, I wanted to see the Pridelands."

"It is okay, your curiosity was expected, that is why the night guards are asleep, instead of doing their job."

"Thanks again."

"If you want I was going to take Mufasa and Taka to show them the Pridelands tomorrow, if you wish you may join us."

"I will, if you will have me, and if it is okay with them, of course."

"I am sure they will be delighted."

"Thank you, my king."

"I am not your king, I have adopted you into the pride, specifically you are my son."

I inhaled sharply at that statement, he seemed to notice this and his gaze showed his thoughts.

"I was not expecting such kindness, I was expecting you to do what my last pride did, kick me out and leave me for dead, I owe gratitude beyond belief. I thank you as much I possibly can."


	3. Challenges

**A/N Well I'm a lean mean updating machine aren't I? Well as far as I can tell no reviews :(. Oh well I guess I'm just not important enough to send reviews to aren't I? **

**P.S I've jumped the story, the characters are about 18 (human years) 2 years (lion years) **

* * *

**P.P.S please review!**

I groaned. I hated getting up early but Ahadi wanted to talk to the three of us about something. I was still quiet but I talked to people if they initiated a conversation, but mostly I just hunted my own food, even though I had gotten in trouble on multiple occasions for doing it, "It's the lionesses job, you don't have to do it." blah blah blah. They only brought back small parts, legs, arms and the like never the torso where most of the meat was.

"Hey, Joka, come on Dad is waiting on us." Mufasa said shaking me lightly.

"I'm up, I'm up." I yawned.

"Well come on then." Taka said.

I stood, shaking my body ridding it of dust and a few pebbles, my brown mane shaking with my body.

While Mufasa had massive amount of muscle and a decent amount of brain. Taka had his better than average intelligence and cunning had half the build Mufasa had, that and a cool beard thing goin on for him. I was more sly and stealthier than either and had a good way with words, but when all else failed I had a good amount of strength at my disposal.

I followed Mufasa along with Taka, who was walking beside me, I muttered to Taka, "What do you think Dad wants now?"

"Who knows, last time he asked for all of us he only talked to Mufasa. He probably will do it again this time, he's got to make sure Mufasa knows everything."

"Who knows?"

We arrived at the tip of Pride Rock where Ahadi sat his coat and mane a little grayer, but his composure and strength hadn't dwindled in the slightest.

"Nice to see you finally woke up, Joka."

I chuckled quietly in embarrassment.

"I asked you all here today to have a rather depressing talk. Mufasa, as capable as you are, you are not invincible. You could die and both Taka and Joka know nothing about being king, I have been foolish in my old age and forgotten that they know nothing of being king, and seeing as I have taught you everything, Mufasa, you shall teach them, they must know how to lead, otherwise they could make foolish mistakes, and one mistake could bring down an entire Pride."

All of us knew what he was talking about, one king had done as such and was given the title Unnamable. His name was never to be mentioned again.

"Mufasa begin training when you see fit, though I recommend you train Taka first."

"Yes, Father." we said.

"Now go do something other than bug me today." he said, humor in his voice.

"Oh, I dunno, I wanted to stick around for a bit have a few laughs." I said. They all burst out laughing at that.

We all stepped down from Pride Rock and out onto the savannah. Out of habit we went over to the tree where we found Sarabi and Savina. We stopped and they stood and joined us as we went to the watering hole.

We conversed on the way talking of Ahadi and making jokes. We arrived at the watering hole and for once it was silent as a graveyard, no animal in sight. I pondered this for a while, but not long after we arrived a rogue lion approached.

"Greetings, outsider." Mufasa said.

"Well now what do we have here? A few lions all alone? Well i've never had lion before, but I'm sure it'll be a taste I like." he said.

He pounced suddenly hitting Taka first. His claw left a gash on his left eye. Mufasa responded by swiping his paw, claws extended, aiming for the rogues face but the lion was to fast and dodged, countering with bite to Mufasas arm. Mufasa growled in pain he tried to put weight on the paw but it was to heavily injured. Taking advantage of Mufasas weakness he swiped his paw, no claws, and hit Mufasa aside the head, knocking him out cold.

Finally, he turned to me.

"Well you seem a little more intelligent than your muscled friend."

"Very much so but right now isn't the time to discuss that."

I swung my claws intending to slash the lions jugular but he moved away, but not fast enough to avoid a deep slice into the side of his neck. He roared and pounced, I sidestepped and swung my claws, this time catching onto his side, leaving four bleeding lines across his side. He roared again and swung around fast his claws hitting my muzzle, leaving a wound from right eye down to the tip of my nose.

In my anger I swung out faster and stronger than I ever had before, cleaving the lions head from his body.

I roared the help roar, the lions had long ago, developed different roars with varying pitches so others could recognize what was needed. The one for help was a high pitched whine. I struggled to stay standing my vision starting to cloud over, and just as I heard Ahadi get near, I fell to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Hyena Issues

**A/N I'm gonna have to stop writing, no reviews, no nothing, hell am I that bad of a writer?**

**Anyway I put in the rogue lion to show how Taka got his scar just in case you want to know.**

* * *

I remember being carried slowly being carried, probably to pride rock, but my mind was fuzzy so I couldn't necessarily tell. I tried to sniff but my nose hurt to much so I gave up on that idea, but I vaguely smell Mufasa and Taka, but also Ahadi, but that was all I remembered before blacking out again.

The next time I awoke the first thing I saw was the face of a baboon.

"AH." I leaped up startled at the sudden appearance of Rafiki, the prides shaman.

"Dere, you go Ahadi, he's awake now." he said turning to the King standing slightly away watching on with amusement.

"Thank you Rafiki, how is that gash on his face?"

"It will heal up just fine, leave a scar, but heal up fine, same with Taka, there will be a scar over his left eye but he's also okay." by this time he was back to poking and prodding me, attempting to find any broken bones.

"How is Mufasa?" I asked.

"He is just fine a nasty bump on his head but fine otherwise."

"Lucky bastard, now me and Taka have scars on our heads and he's just fine."

"Watch your mouth but I agree otherwise." said Ahadi. Rafiki just chuckled as he gave me a clean bill of health. I stood and stretched hearing my bones pop.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About two weeks." Ahadi answered.

"That's a lot of wasted time."

"How so? All you do is walk around the Pridelands catching your own food."

"I also do a few other things."

"Like?"

"If I said you would kill me where I stand."

"Well now either tell me or I will have to."

"Well months ago a group of hyenas came across me as I was eating, and one thing led to another, but now I kinda keep them off the Pridelands."

"How so?"

"You really want me dead don't you? Anyway well the I give them one zebra a month."

The King stood straight as board. "You do WHAT?" he roared.

"You wanted them off the Pridelands, so I keep the off the Pridelands."

"By bribes, I thought you were raised better, I am your father-"

"You are not my father." I stated "my father attempted to eat me about two weeks ago."

If possible the King stood even straighter than before. Emotions, including surprise, rage, and confusion, flooded his face.

"So while you are a father figure to me, I won't give you the "Father" title due to mine is a cannibal. Sorry."

"It is okay, I understand." he said.

"Thank you." I replied. "Hey, Rafiki, am I good to move around and such?"

"Your fine, your sense of smell is still as good so nothin' to worry 'bout."

"Good." I said. I went outside and sat on the tip of Pride Rock.

"Well Rafiki. What do you think?" Ahadi asked the second he saw Joka walk out.

"I tink dat he is doing what he believes is best for the Pridelands by keeping the hyenas at bay, you know as well as I do dat if dey wanted to dey could overwhelm us, he attempts to keep dat from happining."

"I know, it's just that it seems wrong to pay them to keep them away."

"I unnerstand what you are tryin' to say Ahadi, but he keeps them at bay, why don't you think of a way to eradicate them?"

The King went off a thoughtful look on his face.

The baboon laughed. "It seems like everyone is wrapped up in their own thoughts today, don't you tink Mohata?" he asked Ahadi's father.

I went back inside, trying to find Mufasa and Taka, I found them in the back, talking to each other. I walked over and they looked up at me, both smiled.

"Well, nice to see you awake." Mufasa said happily.

"Yes, I thought you were going to bite it." Taka said, the scar did nothing but make him look more cunning.

"Well I almost did but it tasted terrible." I joked. Both laughed.

"Well," Mufasa said through his laughter, "the scar on your nose has done nothing to your humor I see."

"Why would it."

"Well it makes you look more like a fighter, instead of a joker." Taka said.

Mufasa stood and headed outside, we followed.

"Well, Joka, seems like I know your little secret."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Your little agreement with the Pridelands hyena population."

"Why do you bring this up?"

"Because I want to do it."

"Why?"

"My own little reason."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. I was tired of feeding them anyways. Basically all you have to do is bring them food every now and then, I'm a lazy bastard so I do it once a month, but do it how often you want."

Taka looked thoughtful for a moment then he said, "Where do I bring the food to?"

"Just leave it on the border of the elephant graveyard, the hyenas deal with the distribution of it, ration it, things like that. Not to hard."

Taka looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Well if you screw up on feeding them, they probably won't take it likely so don't fuck up or they will probably kill you in retribution, then I will get an earful from everyone on Pride Rock, then to top it off I'll probably be exiled."

"Point taken." Taka replied, a sly smile on his face.

**Another shot at getting reviews, so far I have the GRAND TOTAL OF....0, so come on review, I WANT criticism, I want you to tell me what you want to see, and I want to know what you like and what you don't, so help me out here!**


	5. Meetings

**A/N WOOOO HOOOOO! I know have a total of 2 reviews which is a lot better than 0.**

* * *

**Any way now Scar/Taka is now feeding the hyenas what could go wrong, eh?**

I stretched as I awoke, the only unfortunate part to hunting your own food was you had to wake before the lionesses started hunting.

I quickly found a group of antelope and I circled them quietly, searching for one of the older and weaker ones, the ones that were going to die soon anyway. I crouched low in the grass biding my time and waiting patiently, soon an unfortunate, and old, antelope wandered away from the group and to where I was waiting, as it bent it's head down to graze I pounced biting the jugular instantly. It died but as it did, a look of pride adorned its face. I dragged the body back into the grass where I could eat in relative peace.

As I ate I noticed an unfamiliar scent in the air, I could tell it was that of another lion but it wasn't any of my pride members.

"Come on out, there is plenty left if you are hungry."

A tan furred lioness stepped out from the grass to my right, definitely not one of my pride members.

"I am hungry, but not for the dead antelope."

"Ah, let me guess, you also want to take a bite out of me."

"Good guess." she said pouncing.

I had noticed something familiar about her at first but as we fought I recognized something from before I came to the Pridelands, she kept going after my back left paw, realization dawned on me.

"Tayka?" I asked, she paused and backed up.

"How do you know my name?" she said, dropping her guard completely.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember me, you and I were the only ones opposed to eating other lions."

Recognition dawned on her face. "Joka?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Tayka." she smiled happily and ran and butted her head against mine.

"It's good to see you again, I've missed you." I said.

"We all thought King Rak had eaten you, but I'm glad he didn't."

"Yes, your father was very helpful, he gave his life so I could live."

I heard other lions surrounding us.

"It's okay guys, I know her."

After I said that Ahadi, Mufasa, Taka, and half the lionesses' heads appeared.

"You know her?" Ahadi asked. "How?"

"Well she is where I am from but doesn't have the same taste as the others."

"Ah. Well it is good to see you Miss..."

"Tayka, my name is Tayka."

"Well, Tayka I welcome you to the Pridelands, I'm sure Joka will answer any questions you have." he said, he turned and walked away, everyone following.

"So this is where you have been all this time."

"Yep, can't find a better home, though I do miss the jungle from time to time. How is everyone back home?"

"Dead, or dying. The pride couldn't sustain itself any longer, I was lucky to get away while I could."

"Well I'm glad you did, if you want there is still plenty of that antelope left, I've had my fill."

She went over to the antelope and started eating, me watching. She was thin, I could see her ribs showing through her fur. I would definitely have a talk with Ahadi, I wasn't going to allow her to be kicked out of the Pridelands, that would be unacceptable.

"What is it like? Living here, I mean." she said in between mouthfuls.

"It was almost perfect, the only thing missing was something I cannot describe, and it still is."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Joka, what about your place? You were supposed to be King, I'm glad your not, but do they know that?"

"No, and I want it to stay that way, I don't need Mufasa or Ahadi getting paranoid that I might steal the throne."

"Can you take me to your King?"

"Yes, Ahadi would probably like to meet you." I said.

**Sorry about the wait, I couldn't decide what to do so this is just a filler chapter. Enjoy and review.**


	6. Revelation

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, I had to convince my dad that I had no math progress report (Damn tests failed me) but I that was the only problem so far, don't think less of me, it's a hell of a risk lying to him but, what he doesn't know can't hurt him...right? Anyway I'm watching The Lion King as I type this so...yeah. REVIEW!**

Tayka and I walked side by side as we headed to Pride Rock, she refrained from bringing up my father or my past, she mostly asked about the Pridelands, what we hunted, where we hunted, when we hunted, things like that. I answered her questions to the best of my knowledge.

We arrived back at Pride Rock where we found Ahadi conversing with a cheetah, something about a dispute over hunting grounds in the western grounds, near the river. While we waited Tayka took a good look at my face and noticed the scar.

"What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Well father decided to pay me one last visit, he was to crazed by hunger to recognize me so he attacked, got Taka on the eye pretty good and hit Mufasa on the head pretty badly, we're all fine though."

She thought about this for a moment, just as she opened her mouth to speak however Ahadi walked over.

"Hello Joka. How are you Tayka?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Call me Ahadi. How are you enjoying the Pridelands?"

"They are very beautiful Joka has informed me of a lot about them, and about the rogue he met a few weeks back."

"Yes that event was unfortunate, especially for Joka and Taka, both received scars, though Taka's is more noticable, Joka's is longer."

"Yes well the best news is that my prince wasn't severely harmed."

"Oh? Who is this prince?"

My eyes grew wide as Tayka let that word slip. She however didn't seem to notice, I knew that I had forgotten to mention something to her.

"Well who is the prince?"

"Joka sir, he was going to be King in our Pride, back in the jungle."

"What! You never told us? You never saw fit to mention this? Leave, run away, and if you ever come onto the lands again, I will kill you." Ahadai roared at me.

My heart sank, I bowed my head in shame. "May I say goodbye to Mufasa and Taka before I go."

"Do it and get out." he snarled.

I walked to the back of the den and found Mufasa and Taka, both resting. I gently shook them awake.

"Huh? Whattya need?" Mufasa said, his voice slurred in his sleep.

"Yes, you disrupted my nap." Taka said.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and explain why I have to. I have kept a secret from both of you, I was the prince of my own pride, and your father found out, I have been exiled, see ya." I said, they were both stunned into silence, and did not follow. I stepped out of the den and headed to the only place I could, I headed to the outlands, a desert. I knew that Ahadi was following my process from the tip of Pride Rock. I looked back and sure enough there he stood.

I wandered the desert for days, finding little food, small amounts of water, and no safe places to sleep. I soon became always thirsty and always tired, and hungry. On my fourth day I found a miracle. An oasis. I approached it and drank from it deeply, I quenched my thirst but no prey was anywhere near the oasis. It was the coolest water I had ever had, probably cooled from the shade of the trees. I laid down and slept.

I was awoken a few hours later by a loud roar from my right. I saw a male lion with a build almost as big as Mufasa's if not bigger. His mane was a deep shade of scarlet, with a nut-brown and a cream colored stomach. I did what best I could in my weakened state, I submitted. He stepped down from the rock and circled me. I kept down in my submissive state.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice was beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking, I like lionesses not lions!

"Getting a drink?" I said.

"Great a smart-ass."

"Fine you want gone the fine I'm gone." I said I walked forward, even further away from the Pridelands.

The other lion however was thinking about his poor decision, he could tell right off the bat that this young lion had been through a lot, but his dominant side wouldn't hear it. And he had scared him off.

"Hey, wait." he said. "If you want you can stay here for awhile, if you like."

I turned around, thankful. "Thank you, for showing me kindness." I said. I went back to the oasis and laid back down, my paws resting in the cool water. The other lion studied me carefully as if making a decision.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Joka. Yours?"

"I'm Rok."

"Well, nice to meet you Rok."

"Well, kid, how did you end up in my little corner of paradise?"

"I was exiled from my pride."

"Why?"

"They finally learned I was a prince from a rival Pride that and a few other little problems pushed them to do it."

"Like?"

"Well...I..."

"Well, out with it."

"Well...I...I like other lions, if you get what I'm saying."


	7. Return

* * *

**A/N Hello again it's been awhile since I updated. I would like to give credit to albinoraven666 and her story Just Paws and Whiskers for the ending of the last chapter. I recommend it it's a good story. Anyway our lion has been exiled and he's not exactly straight and he just met a new lion at an oasis. What could happen? Oh and note this is now rated T instead of M. **

"Well what's the problem with that?" Rok asked.

"Well if you decide to mate with other lions then the "Circle of Life" stops no cubs are born and in my Pride they were really into the whole "Circle of Life" thing."

"Ah, I see so they believe you mate you have cubs the cubs carry on your legacy when you die, right?"

"Yep."

"But that stops when its a lion-lion relationship and they don't like that."

"Yep." I said, taking a drink out of the oasis. "It is unfortunate though, I had some really good friends back at Pride Rock. Anyway where do you come from."

"Me? I come from a pride out in jungle. Problem was we lived next to a pride of cannibals and they kinda led to our downfall."

My eyes widened. Did my past have to screw everything over for me? Why couldn't I have been born in a normal pride?

"Well I guess I better get this out of the way" He raised one of his eyebrows in a confused look. "I was born into the pride that was attacking yours, and, though I didn't want to, I was forced to live off of other lions, mainly the ones killed from your pride, I don't know how to ask your forgiveness."

He looked thoughtful for a minute, as if a war was raging in his mind as to what to do. Finally he sighed. "I can't blame you for what you did, you had no choice, it was either eat or starve. I would have done the same thing in your position." he thought for a minute. "Man it's cold tonight." he said walking over and snuggling very close to me his mane in face, I felt comfortable, this lion accepted me for who I was and he was very attractive, maybe he was the one I had been searching for my entire life. I buried my face into his mane and fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a very familiar scent: Mufasa. I disentangled myself from Rok who had shifted in his sleep to where his head was buried into my chest.

"Mufasa?"

"Yeah it's me, listen dad misses you, and so does Taka, we worry about you, father himself admits that he acted in surprise. Please, come back."

Normally I would have jumped on the opportunity but my love for Rok told me otherwise.

"I'm sorry Mufasa, but I have been nothing but a burden onto your pride, you had to take me, a rival male, into a pride that already had two males competing for the throne. No. I won't come back, not as a member, maybe as a guest, but not as a member, not until you or Taka have taken the throne."

Mufasa had both a look of shock and understanding as he nodded and turned back towards the three day trip to Pride Rock. I walked back to Rok and curled into his stomach my head resting on his mane. He threw his arm over me and said. "I'm glad you decided not to go back yet." he said.

"Really? Why?"

He looked down and licked me on the cheek. "Because I want you to myself for awhile."

I snuggled my head closer to his mane and he and I fell asleep both wanting just to be close to each other.

4 months later...

I yawned as I awoke. I stayed where I was, perfectly content staying next to Rok the entire morning.

"Wakey, wakey. Sleepy head." Rok said.

"Don't worry. I'm up I'm just to content to move."

"Well as content as you and I are together, I'm very thirsty, and It's about the time to head back to Pride Rock and see what all has gone on since you left."

"Do we have to?" I asked, no longer was I as lean as I used to be. I had strengthened from the hunts to feed me and Rok, both fully grown lions. My mane had filled out and my scar had become more visible. Making my appearance scary to most. I grabbed a quick drink with Rok, licked him on the cheek and took off, wanting to catch the antelope napping.

I crouched in the thick grass looking for the biggest antelope. I saw one, it looked healthy and big, perfect. I sprung from the grass and quickly caught it. It's neck snapping under the force of my jaws.

I dragged the corpse back to the oasis where rock was waiting he walked over, nuzzled me for a second then began to eat the antelope, me joining him. In thirty minutes we were off to the pridelands, if we went as fast as we could we would be there in a day so we satisfied our "urges" before heading off.

The constant rhythm of mine and Rok's paws against the sand became the only sound I heard and I focused on it, ignoring the thirst as the land changed from dry and dead to alive and warm. I brought myself to a stop at a stream, Rok stopped next to me both of us completely out of breath from the 15 hour run with only ten minute breaks. I glanced at the sun as I drank deeply. We were making good time we had left while it was still dark and now we would be at pride rock before nightfall. I looked up and saw Pride Rock in the distance. Maybe a 40 minute walk.

"Well Rok, we made it."

"Yeah, it's a good thing, man this place is much better than the oasis."

"I prefer the oasis personally."

We walked towards Pride Rock, about halfway there I saw a familiar red-maned lion look at us from the tip of Pride Rock. He stepped down from Pride Rock and him and about ten lionesses came to us as we sat and waited.

"Welcome to the Pridelands. What can we do for you?"

"Well I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Mufasa."

"Joka? Is it you?"

"The one and only."

"It's good to see you, Scar would come and talk to you but he's taking care of a few things right now."

"Scar?"

"He asked us all to call him Scar instead of Taka just out of the blue one day."

"Ah."

"Anyway come on in. Who is your friend?" he asked.

"Rok, my mate."

"Welcome to the pridelands, if you need anything come find me in Pride Rock."

"Man it's good to be home."


End file.
